One-shot Wonder ride
by Raven325
Summary: RanDOm, RAnDOm RANDOM, just one-shots from short to long All pairings Puppy, tender, bronze puzzle... and so much more come join the fun... there can be haunted houses, demons, angels, aliens, sad, tragic, or even happy ever afters Warnings there may be MPreg, lemons and more... hope your in for one hell of a ride
1. A haunted house

The haunted house

**Raven: this is a start; I like to write one-shots or two-shots so I thought I might create a story where I throw them all together. All different parings just for the fun of it enjoy! Enjoy! ENJOY!**

**Marik: so who's together first?**

**Raven: you and Malik basically it's a Bronzeshipping**

**Malik: YES! Well get started**

* * *

Marik's going to kill me, I thought while wandering around the corridors of the castle. I can't believe Vivian and Tea tricked me like this, cowards! They told me I was a coward and couldn't last an hour in the in the place and like an idiot I entered and they locked me in. the two little bitches locked me inside a fucking haunted house. I stopped and leaned against the wall breathing in deeply to calm my aching nerves. I sat down and took out my cell. I smiled when I saw nearly thirty text messages from Marik asking things like "where are you?" or "are you okay you're late". I was just about to call him for help when something move in the distance, it looked like a girl

'Hey!' she stopped and I sighed 'what are yo…' I stopped my sentence as she turned around, my eyes widened in fright. Her face was covered in blood and she wore a white dress that was splattered in blood. I took a step back and watched her move forward

'Will you be my friend, mister?' she asked her voice sounded creepy and hollow. I looked away from her and down the corridors. I jumped away and ran as fast as I could. When I turned a corner, I saw a door and yanked it open, ran in and slammed it shut. I moved forward and slowly pushed a brown, very heavy, dresser in front of the door. I stared at the door and backed away into the wall and slit down into a sitting position. I nearly screamed when I heard Marik's ringtone go off. My eyes widened and I immediately answer it with my shaky hands

'Hey Malik pretty are you st…' he started but was interrupted when I softly whimpered his name into the phone

'Malik, what's wrong' he asked and I could clearly hear the worry in his voice

'Marik, I'm scared… I'm in the haunted castle, thanks to Tea and Vivian…' I was interrupted when Marik screamed loudly into the phone

'What! Malik are you okay? Nothing hurt you right?' he yelled, I was confused, he knew about the little girl. I jumped and let out a small scream when I heard soft giggling sounds coming from behind the door. I backed away and curled into a ball in the corner

'Marik's there is something here' I whispered and he immediately went quiet and listened with me

'Mister where are you? I want to be your friend' the little girl giggled out sinisterly. I shook in fright and whimpered, but Marik immediately yelled at me though the phone

'Malik, calm down sweetie, I am on my way… do not open the door on the other side is a soul eater, they eat the souls of the living to survive' he said, I was sure I heard flapping sound in the background. How did he know all of this?

'Marik how do you know this?' I whispered, I heard a soft sigh and then his voice spoke

'I have been meaning to tell you but I was afraid at how you would react,' he stopped as if thinking on how to tell me and then continued 'I am a demon, Malik and so are the others' he whispered, I looked up in shock. He kept something so big from me if he would have told me sooner I would not have cared, but we have been dating for nearly a year

'Why didn't you tell me sooner? Didn't you trust me?' I whispered

'NO! Malik I love and trust you I just didn't know… I was afraid that you would leave me like all the other I have loved and have told' he said quickly, I knew he was telling the truth but…

'I could understand that but we have been together for nearly a year and you never told me, I hate you! You are a liar, I hate you' I yelled and threw the phone away making it hit the wall, but it didn't break only put it on speaker mode

* * *

'Malik pretty I'm so sorry please pick up the phone, please forgive me' he said again, it had been over an hour since me and Marik spoke to each other and I think I better end the fight now before I loose Marik. I forgave him after my head cleared from all the anger; he did have a good reason for hiding it. He didn't want to lose me; I sighed and silently got up to get the phone

'Malik… do you forgive me' he whispered, I picked up the phone and smiled at it

'If I didn't you would be a lonely ass again with no reason to live' I said smirking evilly

'Wha… hey that is just mean! But thank you' he said and I knew he was smiling at his end; my smile vanished when a loud thud was heard behind me. I slowly turned around and looked at the little girl as she stared at me hungrily, I started to back away

'Marik where are you? She is in the room, I'm scared' I whispered, I heard his breath hitch as he yelled at someone

'Malik run, as fast as you can to the front door, I'm almost there, RUN!' I jumped out of the way when she attacked, but she hit my arm leaving a deep scratch. I jumped up and ran out of the room, trying to remember the way to the front door with her hot on my heals. I luckily saw the stairs come into view and ran down them to the front door. I stopped and turned to the grinning girl she licked her lips and stepped towards me, I yelped when I misstep and fell down. She took her chance and jumped on me holding me down, fuck this bitch was strong. I struggled and tried to get her off of me but it was no use all I was doing was losing more blood because of my wound. I stopped and breathed in heavily, I saw he claws come into view and screamed for the only person who could help

'MARIK!' I heard the door burst open and saw pure black wings slam the girl off me. The person turned around and there stood Marik

'Hey sweetie, stay awake for me 'kay' he said picking me up and walked out the door with me in his arms. I smiled as he took off seeing the others there too. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake so I snuggled up to Marik and whispered softly

'Love…you…Marik'

He looked down at me and shook his head; the last thing I saw was Marik's tears and him screaming my name…

* * *

I groaned softly and opened my eyes immediately closing them at the bright light, I couldn't move my arm so I forced my eyes open and looked straight at Marik's sleeping face. He was leaning on the bed asleep with his hand holding mine tightly, by the look of the white walls and the smell of old people and cleanness, I was in a hospital

'Mar..ik' I said hoarsely, he slowly moved and then looked up at me. At first he blinked then his eyes snapped into awareness and he pulled me into a hug

'God Malik… I thought you were dead' he whispered, I smiled and hugged him back

'Ha, like I could leave an idiot like you alone you would never survive' I said, he just hugged me tighter

'Love you so much Marik' I mutter as the tears finally fall from the whole ordeal

'I love you as well Malik' he whispered and wiped away my tears 'So don't you dare try and die again' I only nodded and closed my eyes knowing in his arms I am always safe

* * *

**Raven: and there we are people the first story in my one shot collection pls R&R… Oh and give ideas I would love to write stories so if you have an idea pls it would be great to write one **


	2. The Thief KIng

The Thief King

**Raven: The next story well isn't a pairing it's more of a remake of what happened to Akefia so enjoy**

**Akefia: yeah with how this chick writes stories I will probably die **

**Raven: don't be so sour, I am not that bad**

**Akefia: yeah "not that bad"… Raven does not own yugioh enjoy the story**

* * *

The screams were loud and they hurt his ears. How could the pharaoh be so ruthless… sending people to kill everyone in his village.

He wanted to scream, but he knew if they heard him… he would be killed just like the others. He watched the chaos; his long, unruly silver white hair was splattered with blood, his dark brown eyes filled with sadness. How could someone be so cruel?

Years passed and he grew up facing only death, stared at only the crimson red eyes of Anubis when he felt it would be the end. He was now a thief and had no heart because he had lost it to the world. The once sad, innocent brown eyes had seen too much, it had turned cold and emotionless. When he had made one mistake the cost was a scar over his left eye.

The pain was unbearable. His heart and soul which was once so kind turned cold and dark; it hungers for revenge. Revenge on the king for destroying his village and killing his family and friends for gold trinkets and for his sadistic fun. The pain he faced, the grief he feels fuels his hatred, his lust for royal blood.

He is known by all as the King of Thieves, a title he deserves for getting into places that are always the most dangerous and most guarded taking its treasures… like it was nothing

His time to get back at the Oh-Great-King was near. He smirked showing his pearly white teeth as he ate, ignoring the bodies littered around him. He was the Thief King, these idiots should have known this before they came forward demanding the ring around his neck.

'Tch, morons' he spat staring at the bodies.

He stood up and walked out the door and he stopped staring up at the setting sun. Tonight he will, once and for all, rid the world of the evil, cruel pharaoh

'Tonight you will die,' he muttered walking into the night silently disappearing into the shadows, like the silent thief he was.

* * *

**Raven: I know its short but yeah some will be short others long, but I hoped you liked it**

**Akefia (Shocked): I am not dead… it is a miracle**

**Raven: no it isn't, if I had actually not stopped there I would have killed you**

**Akefia (Grumbling): Pls R&R and if you might have ideas we would love the suggestions**

**Raven: Bye Bye! **


	3. Let me go

Let me go

**Raven: and the next pairing drum roll please….Tendershipping, but you knew that because I think most stories will be tender**

**Bakura: you are just crazy about us**

**Raven: Jip now let's begin! Ryou**

**Ryou: raven does not own YU-Gi-Oh, enjoy**

* * *

It's been weeks since the battle city, weeks since I lost my dark and so far I wasn't fairing so well. My so called "friends" abandoned me, they didn't want to be near me because of what I did… no that's not right, because of what my dark did. He is gone now, so I should be happy, go on with my life but…

Why do I feel so empty? So lost?

Then one day when I was cleaning my house, I found on of Bakura's Egyptian daggers. The hilt was a pure gold, but what puzzled me most was the blade. It was on one side pure black and on the other pure white. I started to let out chocked sobs and dropped the dagger letting my tears fall on the dark side. There were initials on the black side in white

_A.B_ meaning his old Egyptian name, Akefia and the name he took from me Bakura. I shakily picked it up and turned it around seeing a "_R_" in black on the white side meaning my name. then I realized thinking on our time together even if it was bad and thought shocked… I loved my dark and it was too late to tell him.

That night I never stopped crying

_***Dream****_

_I opened my eyes, staring at only darkness. I wanted to cry again. The darkness… it reminded me of Bakura, I curled up into a ball, shaking from my crying until I felt something wrap around me. My head snapped up and I looked behind me. My tearfull eyes widen as I stare at the figure behind me, it can't be_

'_Bakura' I whisper, he smirks and pulls me closer making me sit between his legs and forced me to lay back against his chest_

'_why are you crying, Ryou?' he asked softly, I shook my head and turned in his hold so my head was buried in his chest. I cried and cried, he just rubbed my back softly, whispering reassurances in my ear trying to calm me down_

'_I…miss…y…you' I choke out, moving closer to him. I looked up at him, the something happened, he moved his head closer and kissed me. I was shocked at first but closed my eyes slowly and kissed back. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I let him in instantly. I whimpered when he growled in pleasure. He pulled back when air became a problem. I looked up at him, breathing heavily and blushing madly. He smirked and placed his hand on my cheek looking at me sadly_

'_I want you to let me go' he whispered softly_

_I stared at him shocked and shook my head not wanting to let him go. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead _

'_you have to Ry-Ry, you are beating yourself up over nothing' he whispered and pulled me closer 'Let me go' _

_I started to cry again and punched his chest knowing it won't hurt him, since nothing usually can_

'_I…I can't, how can you ask that!?' I yelled and pushed him away curling up again. At that moment I wanted to die, but what I didn't know was the shadows felt my pain and wanted to take it make my wish of dying come true. I shook my head keeping Bakura's voice out of my head_

'_Ryou!' he yelled and grabbed me roughly. I looked up at him and could see the pain. Then it clicked, if I kept on missing him, he would never move on. I nodded and moved closer to him closing my eyes and slipping away_

_***end of dream****_

I jolted up and stared down at my lap. My hair was covering my face. I lifted my hands and gripped my head. I can't take it anymore! Every day I get closer to my limit and that dream did it, it made me snap. I stood up and grabbed the dagger heading to the bathroom, not hearing the bangs and yells from down stairs. I was just…lost. I looked at the mirror and saw only dull, hollow brown eyes, the usually light and joy was just gone. I moved the knife to my wrist, all the noise around me disappeared. I slowly placed the dagger on my pale skin and moved it down watching as the blood started to flow down my arm, just as I was about to cut deeper, to end it. A hand moved forward fast, grabbed the dagger and threw it into the wall on the outside of the bathroom

'what the fuck are you doing?!'

I gasped and turned to see the person I thought I would never see again

'Well!' he yelled his magenta coloured eyes flashing in anger and worry

'Bakura" I whisper, and then I shake my head eyes wide in fear

'Ry' he whispered moving closer to me well I moved back every time, until my back hit the wall

'Stay away from me, you're not real' I yell and slid down the wall curling up into a ball again. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and was kissed on the forehead. I stared into sharp magenta eyes

'I'm real Ryou and I'm back for good' he said pulling my fragile body into a hug as I started to cry into his chest. I now knew he was back and that he wouldn't leave me ever

_Never_

I jumped and looked at Bakura who was smiling at me

_Promise _I whisper as I lay my head back down on his chest yawning softly

_Promise my little Ry-Ry I will never ever leave you again I will always be hear now get some sleep and I will be here when you wake up _he said and I almost immediately felt asleep

* * *

**Raven: Awww this was the corniest thing I have ever written**

**Bakura and Ryou: jip so true**

**Bakura: and to make up for it someone will probably die in her next fic so stay tuned to the raven of death chronicles**

**Raven: you know I can kill you off, right**

**Bakura: but you won't cause me and Ryou are you favourites**

**Ryou (watches a grumbling raven walk away): Pls R&R ideas are loved**


	4. not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die tonight

Raven325: hope ya enjoy  
the paring is Ryou and Marik

Raven325: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh

* * *

Marik looks around in anger and hate as his comrades fall one by one, his anger for these angels are increasing. His powerful black wings opens as he shoots into the air, killing another of the monsters. These things were no longer friends, no longer family, they were creatures that were infected by the darkness and did not wish to leave. I dodge one more attack and my hearts beat slows for that second, I would have been dead. This world is slowly turning into a battle ground and we can only fight or die trying to bring peace once more.

He let out a yelp as he was pushed to the ground and a sword was about to strike when one of his close friends cuts the enemy down. Marik smirked while he just nodded his head and ran back to aid the others. Marik grips his sword and cuts down more people, as he reaches his last victim a sword gets him from behind and slashes open his back. Marik growls and spins around cutting of the angels head and killing him instantly. Marik took pride in the way he handle a sword and on how well he could move but this stupid man attacked his pride and dignity with that attack. All the people he loves are counting on him to win this battle so he has to believe he can.

He smirks as the monster angels retreat and another battle is won. Marik looks up at the sky, watching as the moon shines in its glory reminding him of the day he left the love of his life at home, three months pregnant and crying for him to come home safe. It's been five months since Marik last saw him, and he misses his love, Ryou, dearly.

This fight is getting harder and he is getting scared he might not be able to return home. Marik cried out as he was stabbed in the stomach and looked up at the smirking monster in anger and sadness. He dropped down and watched as his comrade killed him and started yelling for him to stay awake and that he cannot leave his lover and their child alone. I force myself up, but dropped back down and everything went black

Marik was drifting in darkness; he opened his eyes and looked into the dark. How did he end up in here, last thing he remembered was… he can't be dead he thinks placing his head in his hand while his eyes went wide

'No! Marik please don't leave us' Marik hears a voice his head snaps up, that voice… Ryou! Marik jumps up and looks around listening to the crying and screaming of his small lover  
'he can't be in a coma…no' the voice sound broken I need to get out to break away from this messed up darkness.

'Marik please stay with me' Ryou suddenly screams and as Marik looks up two doors appear, one that pulls me to it with the light shining and the other where there is no light. He slowly starts to walk to the door of light when Ryous voice echoes  
'No Marik!' he turns away and runs to the dark door, suddenly the light stretches out as if trying to catch him and then he's engulfed by the light

Marik jumps out of the light and with his last strength. He jumps out and grabs the door trying to pull it open. He kick the door but it doesn't open, Marik turns and looks at the light and tries to force the door open again

Marik suddenly hears a loud scream that can only belong to Ryou; he held the door and tries to force it open once more. It is as if life wants him to die.

He pushed the door harder and it starts to open and he smirks until he hears the voices say why Ryou had scream

'The going to have the baby early because of stress' they said Marik grits his teeth and with a fit of strength he pushes it open and ran through, running Back to his life.

Mariks eyes snap open and he looks to his left seeing them take Ryou out. He forces himself up and follows them hardly keeping up because of the pain

He looks up and whistles, he sighs in relief when one of the doctors looks back. His eyes widen and he runs towards him

'Sir, you should be in be…-' Marik cuts him off with a glare and motions that he has to help him

'Get me to the room where my lover is' he nods and smiles at Mariks determination and drags him to the room, Marik grinning like a Cheshire cat…he was gonna be a daddy.

####################

Marik sits there in the room where Ryou gave birth holding his baby girl waiting for his love to wake up, because he fought back, because he knew when to stay alive he is living the life with is beautiful and beautiful lover. Nothing will end this day. Marik looks up and grins when he hears a gasp and sees Ryou looking at him tearfully

'Marik' Marik got up and sat down next to Ryou giving him our little girl as he laughs softly  
'Alexis' Marik nods and watches as Ryou holds the child then he looks up at Marik with the eyes filled with hope

'I won't return to battle, I have to look after you now' Ryou smiles and kisses Marik softly

* * *

Raven325 (Grinning) tell me what ya think… so R&R


End file.
